I Might Be Bad But I'm Perfectly Good At It
by kisswithabyte
Summary: Rewrite version of the bondage classic "Secretary" in a Delena POV. Warning Bondage and S&M and oh yes...SMUT. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I've been MIA for a good story, so I have finally found my muse again and she decided to rewrite the bondage classic, "Secretary" to a Delena POV. SO enjoy this preview my little monsters. Also, if you have not seen the movie I recommend that you do. **

**WARNING-BONDAGE, S&M WILL BE ALL THRU THIS STORY…SO IF YOU ARE AFRAID OF A LITTLE WHIP AND CHAINS…GO TO ANOTHER STORY :) **

**Preview**

_**Six months ago I doubt that I would ever be in this situation, but I'll be lying to God if I say I don't regret it. This dark side of me was finally released and I found it in Salvatore's Pandora's Box. Our relationship isn't perfect but it wouldn't be ours without the flaws…and the thick iron chains that circle around my neck.**_

_**God! The things that man do to me. People may call me crazy or a freak because they don't understand how I let him treat me this way, because it seems sick and inhumane. **_

_**Well I can simply tell these people in two words…FUCK OFF! **_


	2. Hi My Name Is Miss Suicidal

Chapter 1

Hi My Name is Miss Suicidal

_** I stood on the corner with a suitcase and a jacket hanging by the arm. My drug-headed mother Isobel rushed out the car to come and hug me. One thing that I have grown accustom to—avoid all emotions. So, I stood completely still as she squeeze the last remaining remembrance of her daughter.**_

_** She grabbed my suitcase and guided me to the car. It felt foreign to be in this car and everything seemed so new. I took one last glance out the window at Fells Rehabilitation Center, as it halted beside me with open arms. It was stuck to me like gravity and I felt haven when I was inside then out here—in reality. It was my bubble, my cocoon, and I was it caterpillar stuck between transition to a butterfly. I was safe there. I was a small freckle of a group of misfits and misunderstand, but out here in the small population of Mystic Falls, Virginia, I had become a statistic, a label, as if I needed any more to my title.**_

_** We peered down the street as I stole one last glance at Fells… "You'll be back" it said to me and I whispered softly so Isobel wouldn't hear… "Yea I will". I turned to the rearview mirror and pulled a strand of my hair behind my ear.**_

_**Hi my name is Elena Gilbert and I am a cutter. **_


	3. Looks Like A Knife, Feels Like A Knife

Chapter 3

Looks like A Knife, Feels like a Knife, Cut like a Knife

As we finally made it to the house I could already see the assorted balloons that danced along the gates. I figured that they would have a party for be but half off me just wanted to sleep the day away locked in my room. Isobel pulled my stuff out the trunk and motioned for me to get out. She waited patiently as I strode up the sidewalk to the main gate. I opened the door and everyone screamed **SURPRISE.**

I tried to feign happiness but the curious looks around the room proved that it wasn't the reaction that they wanted so I smiled slightly and that seemed to please the hungry wolves starving for affection. Caroline and Bonnie rushed over to me and gave me a big hug and loaded questions. Last year, I would have been delighted to have this much attention from my best friends but now I can't even breathe around this people with them beckoning to my every movement.

Isobel pushed me further through the door as she headed towards the guest room with my stuff. I guess she really did change my room into a gym then.

It was bad enough that they gave me a surprise party but what sucks worse was the attached reception party for Jeremy and his wife Anna. I was thought she would tie him down somehow. That little creep seemed more fucked up then I was when I fist met her. She had a habit of sitting across the street everyday until Jeremy got home from school. Figures Jeremy would find that crap attractive instead of psychotic. Bonnie was really pissed off when I told her that but she never made her move like I told her too, so I guess she missed that shot. I walked further through the crowd as they assume their previous conversations; the highlight of my arrival has faded and so did I among the shaded corners. I looked around and saw familiar faces like Jenna, Matt and his crack headed-sister Vicki. I did not feel like talking to any of the people and these were mostly Jeremy friends anyway. I resided from the corner and made my way up the stairs.

As I got closer to where my bedroom used to be I glance up and down the walls. The wall of shame is what it looks like now. I look at all the old pictures of me, which seem unrecognizable now. A picture of me smiling with Isobel and John as a small Jeremy hung around my neck as we stood in front of our new house. I was so happy that day because Isobel finally told me that I was able to get my own room and I didn't have to share with Jeremy anymore. I opened my door and find nothing but stacks of boxes. No trace of me was left any this room and deep down inside I was thrilled. Any connection I had to my previous life was gone and I was fine with that. As I turned to leave out I notice a box sticking slightly out of the closet door. I walked up to it and picked it up. I wiped across the box and almost dropped on contact when I realized what it was. My ballerina box that I had got for my fourteenth birthday, it was the best gift I could ever say that I got from Isobel and John. I use to take it with me everywhere and slept with it night and day. The box kept all my secrets inside from letters about secret crushes to Isobel's perfume and lip glosses. I had built the perfect treasure chest that was all mines for the keeping.

I took the box to the bathroom and turned to lock the door. I sat down on the toilet and opened the box. I inhaled a deep breath—_it was just like I left it. _

Scissors, nail filers, kitchen butter knives, small steak knives, old studded razors, tweezers, and my favorite the box cutter, were scattered all through the box. A small smile graced my lips and I breathe in utter contentment. My treasure box was the same and I couldn't be happier that it remained just as is and haven't faded away along with the stacked boxes in my room.

I looked around curiously as if someone could jump at minute and catch me with my toys. I picked up the box cutter and rubbed it over my face as if it was a lost teddy bear that I haven't seen in years. Technically, I haven't seen a sharp metal object in two years, fourth months, three weeks, and two days—_but who is counting. _ I pulled down the lever and watch the thin blade rise to the top. An inner battle had begun in mind as I pictured an angel and a devil hanging on both of my shoulders.

The angel was shacking it head and the demon just nodded enthusiastically as it rubbed its hands in an evil gesture. The angel turned to look at me _think of all the hard work you just finished to get out of rehab Elena, don't go back to your old self when you have come so far. Your family is proud to have you home, please don't let them have a reason to send you back…__think of your family_The demon looked at me with a smirk _what is one little cut Elena, don't you miss the rush, the adrenaline, the blood as it poured out your veins. Nobody has to know Elena; it is just your little secret that only you would know. Your family is the one that took it from you in the first place; __don't let them win this time Elena._The decision was made after the inner battle.

The angel slowly disappeared as the blade sliced across my inner thigh and my head rolled back. I felt the slight sting and then the rain drop of blood that seep out my wound. I inhaled deeply—_this is my heaven. _The last image I seen before I slipped into blissful coma was the demon's smirking lips and crystal blue eyes. 


	4. Poker Face

Chapter 4

Poker Face

_Drip… Drip…_

I listened as the blood dropped onto the floor next to the toilet. My high was as memorable as my first cut—_you always remember your first time._

My thoughts were stopped abruptly as long pounding from the door. I felt the world around me become hazy and I wasn't for sure if hallucinations were playing tricks on me. John yelling outside the door had proved me wrong. I sobered up real quickly after; I jumped off the toilet and turned on the faucet. I grabbed tissue paper and wiped up the blood off the floor and threw the evidence down the toilet and flushed.

John knocked harder on the door this time and asked, "Elena, are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine; I'll be out in a minute"

"Alright sweetie but when you finish come downstairs, Anna is getting ready to throw the bouquet and Isobel wants you down there to catch it"

I grunted loudly so he can hear too, "Sure. I'll be down". I heard his footsteps from the door as he trailed down the stairs. I rinsed off my arm and looked in a mirror. The only part I hate after the act, one thing I loved about my room—no mirrors. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I felt a load of guilt rush through my body. I never understood how something that felt so good made you feel like crab. I felt sorry for being happy. Maybe it was all the crap the rehab shoved down my throat or the treatment was finally having some effect on me. Either way it goes, I didn't like it and I didn't like the person staring back at me. I put both of my hands under the cold water and poured it over my face. Now—_the voices have finally stopped._

I picked up my box and stashed it under the bathroom sink for right now, till I can go back later and hide it again. I already knew that this would not be my last time opening the box and I knew that it wouldn't be my last time today. I unlocked the bathroom door and exited down the hall. As I got closer down the stairs, I could see the women gathering around each other to catch the flowers. I smiled slightly, of course Caroline would be in front of the vultures and I was a little shocked to see Vicki right behind her. I guess she needs love too. I remained in the shadows but it was no use. Isobel spot me and quickly came inside to grab my hands.

She posted me right in the middle of the girls as I looked around for help like a deer caught in the headlights. I try to turn around and dash out the middle but it seemed like the world was against me and I was cornered every way I looked.

The world seems to go in slow motion as the point. Anna threw the bouquet in the air and hands crowned around my head as everyone try to catch it. But just to my luck it landed in my hands. _What the fuck, I wasn't even trying to catch it. Now everyone is looking at me…don't freak Elena! What am I supposed to do, okay I'm just going to drop it on the floor and run. I think, nope not a good idea…thinking…I'm thinking. _I turned to the first person I see and handed it to Caroline. I didn't wait for no reaction because I knew that she would be as shock as the rest of the crowd. Everyone made room for me to leave as I quickly ran to the front of the house. I guess second-handed flowers didn't matter to Caroline because she gripped them tighter in her hand as she jumped up and down. The rest of the girls swarmed around her clapping and hugging her—all secretly wanting her spotlight.

Elena hung over the porch banner and took in deep breaths. Regaining the color to her face and the small snicker on the side of her did she realize that she wasn't alone on the porch. She leaned up quickly and smooth out her wrinkle free dress and looked at the intruder on her moment. It was Tyler Lockwood. Tyler was Elena's secret crush all through grade school.

The Lockwood's family seemed like the golden family of Mystic Falls. They had the wealth and they had respect that came with it, but one thing that they couldn't control was the disappointment of a loser son. Tyler use to have a good life, popularity, girls falling over his feet just so that they acknowledge their presence but his addiction to pain killers after his football injury seemed to be his downfall and from there his life has been in chaos. After countless therapy, Tyler seemed to find an outlet through drawing, but Mr. Lockwood ignored any of it. All he cared about was hard labor and money and Tyler wasn't gaining any of it. So he lashed out at Tyler whenever he had a chance, didn't matter if it was public or not. Verbal abuse went only so far till marks use to show across Tyler body and he started sporting long sleeve shirts and that annoying faded grey hoodie. Nobody ever said anything because number one it's Mayor Lockwood and two even though they hate to admit it, people felt like he deserved it for putting his family through such shame.

I had the better end of the stick.

I was the popular girl in school. I was on the cheerleading squad since eighth grade and even when I entered high school. High school year was the highlight of my life I would say. I was the cheerleading captain; I was dating one of the most popular boys at the time, Matt Donavan. All the girls wanted to be me and all the boys wanted to be with me. I was apart of the founding family making me one of the elite socialites of Mystic Falls. My father was the most recognized surgeon of Virginia and my mother was a highly anointed professor of Mystic Falls University. I was the queen bee of school and I loved every moment of it. Why not? I had everyone at my beckoning call and had everyone kissing my feet just to say they had the privilege of knowing me.

Just thinking of the past leaves a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I look up and smile at Tyler. "Hi Tyler"

"Hi Elena, how you been?"

"I've been good, how you been Tyler?"

"I missed you. I wanted to visit you in the rehab but I didn't think you want me there.

"No it's okay I understand. I don't think I wanted anybody there"

He chuckled slightly to lighten the awkward mood. "So what you plan on doing now that you're "free".

"I don't really know what to do. I guess the next thing on the list of self-recovery is finding a job but I don't know where to start looking for it"

"Don't worry about it, you'll find a job before you know it, but before you start the road to self-discovery you have to do one more thing" He smirked slightly as I looked puzzled.

"I do—what is it?"

"Dance with me?"

The music took control of our bodies. I wasn't the perfect dancer but Tyler wasn't either. We were in our own little world where _apparently dancing to the beat was forbidden_. I swayed back and forth and traced circled throughout the air while he head banged to an invisible sound only he was hearing; neither dance moves seemed to fit appropriately to the song that was playing.

We ignored the stares that people gave us because I was not alone in my actions. I had Tyler and even though he was all type of fucked up and behind therapy after the shit his family has put him through, well he was the only person that I knew that was prone to the snobbish bullshit that Mystic Falls offered. He already experienced this before he already became immune to the glares and silent whispers.

_Now I dance besides his place no longer alone with my thoughts._

**So I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I had finals and now I finally have a job so it is starting to take it toll but I am hoping that I get this story really started going. In the next chapter "Qualified My Ass", Elena is going to go job searching:) and just so you know Elena and Tyler relationship will grow a little bit but this is still a Delena story.**

**Please review, I would really like to hear your feedback because my mind is going on overload with all the things I want to do with this story but I would like to know if its even interesting to you guys like me**


	5. When Lies Are Not Enough

When Lies Are Not Enough

I love butterflies. Something about the transformation from something as ugly as a caterpillar turns into this beautiful being with wings. _**How I wish to be the butterfly right now**_**,** but instead I am a caterpillar; the caterpillar surrounded by spider webs and moths.

That's why I have butterflies spread across my room, to dream a different world where I am not under the scrutiny of my parents 'eye, but _**free.**_

I don't know how long I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling but the low sounds of screaming began to fill my ears. I slowly rose from my bed and slightly cracked the door open, I push my way out the door and creep down the hall and sit on the stair steps to listen. A habit I have grown accustom to over the years as a little girl. My ears have heard plentiful on these steps over the years but I never get use to the sounds that filter through my head.

My parents always tried to hide their problems from Jeremy and me, but it was useless. We always seen right through it, Jeremy acts like he doesn't hear and shuts everything out by shrugging his shoulders or blasting his headphones but I couldn't find any type of outlet besides cutting or burning myself. So, I sit on the stairs and listen to them arguing.

I hear my mom screaming first towards dad; "You're a drunk John" he slurs, "No I'm not Isobel. Just because I enjoy a few drinks from time to time does not make me a drunk". She snorts in air, "Are you even listening to yourself? You can barely stand straight, you smell like you haven't taken a bath in weeks, and you haven't been going into work! You can't keep doing this John! We have a family to take care of or did you forget that!"

**SMACK. ** The screeching of tables and the fall of the lampshade echoes through the room.

I flinch back against the step and grab onto the handle tighter. I travel down the steps to match a view to the scene that I am listening to.

"Don't you think I know that Isobel, or did you forget that when your ass was playing kissy-face with the history teacher. Who you think was keeping everything up and acting like we were the perfect couple even though that's a lie. Who was the one paying for Elena's treatment or Jeremy's wedding? It sure wasn't you or did you forget the small detail or you losing YOUR DAMN JOB! So spare me the accusations or what you do for this family. When all your ever did was turn your back against us."

A moment of silence passes through the room. I see Isobel getting off the floor as John retreats back towards the front door. He grabs his coat off the hanger and jingles the keys as he opens the door. He turns to look at Isobel over his shoulder as she dabs spilt blood out her cracked lip.

"Um…don't wait up for me"

I didn't even realize that I was crying as I feel drops of tears fall against my knee caps. _It's not supposed to be like this__**. They said that everything was fine—that they were fine, and now they are fighting. What history teacher? Where is he going? Come back! He has to fix this!**_ I hardly notice when I make my presence known to Isobel as she stares at me with wide eyes.

"What is he talking about Isobel**? **_** I am all against using terms of endearment right now. Everything that they fed me while I was in the hospital was a lie. They promised if I get better we can be a happy family again—they lied**__._

"Elena, sweetie, that was nothing—me and your father just had a misunderstanding. It was nothing serious okay so don't you go worry that pretty head of yours. Your dad would be back in a minute."

I huff out a dry laugh and wipe the tears off my face. _**She doesn't deserve them anymore. **_

"You're doing it again Isobel"

She looks at me confused as if she doesn't understand.

"You're undermining my ability to not know when you're feeding me bullshit. I let you mess with my head when I was in the hospital because my head needed to be messed with, but please just save me the crap now. I don't need to be messed up to know that this family is fucked up."

I retreat back up the stairs before she gets a word in. She finally stumbles out the shock and calls out my name. It's too late, I already close the door.

_**I am already numb.**_

In situations like this the first thing I would have grabbed was the box. It seemed to fix all the problems after one string on lines danced across my arms and thighs, but tonight**. **_**I feel special—I need something special.**_

I walked into the bathroom and start stripping off my clothes. I open the shower door and turn on the water. I don't even bother to turn level it out with cold water. I crouch down till I am sitting on the floor as the flaming water dance across my back. Goosebumps travel across my skin foreign to this hot invasion that leaves scorching red marks across it landings. I breathe heavily throughout my nose and bit down hard on my lip enough to draw blood just so I won't scream out from the pain.

Seconds to minutes pass by and my body finally binds to the feelings going through my head

_**It has to hurt to feel like your changing something.**_


	6. You are going to schoolHmm okay part 1

You're going To School…hmm Okay [Part 1]

The sun grazed brightly through the curtains. I didn't even realize I slept this late in, _**hell I didn't even realize how I got in the bed**_. Maybe Isobel came and put me in the bed—whatever. I rose up slowly, my body reminding of the torture it subdued last night. I can still feel the heat of the water against my skin, the red patches silently reminding me of what a fool I have been. The way I look at it…_**its only skin—it'll heal eventually**__. _I swung my legs and planted my feet on the ground and ushered my way into the bathroom.

_**Damn. There goes this mirror again**_. I look up into my reflection and the damage to my skin is no where near the picture I conjured in my head. I start to groan to the sick feeling creeping at the pit of my stomach—_**guilt**__._ I wonder why it always creeps on me after the deed is done. It never seems to pop up or stop me during the act, but no it sits there and silently waits; it has the patience to let you finish then rub it in your face. _**You are a pathetic excuse for a human being Elena**_. I huff out a deep breathe, I can't let it affect me today.

I brush my teeth and wash my face. I put on a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. Black always seems to be the perfect color. It makes you seem mysterious and bad but for me it hides the fact of wearing ridiculous colors that make people think you are always happy and bright. I travel down the stairs and into the kitchen. I see Jeremy already on the counter eating a bowel of cereal and Isobel desperately fanning the burnt cheese toast sandwich that she was attempting to make. The only thing that she has not managed to conquer with her never ending title—cooking. I grab a bowl out the cabinet and reach for the Captain Crunch on top of the fridge. I sit next to Jeremy on the stool as he finally realizes my presence. _**Boys and their food**_

He looks at me with sad narrow eyes, "What happen to your face?" I look down at my cereal instead of looking at him and reply, "heat rash". I guess the answer was good enough for him because he returned to eating his cereal. Isobel looked at me with that all knowing graze she did whenever she knew I was lying. She didn't say anything to contradict so I am leaving it like it is, and anyways she has some skeletons in her closet now. She throws away her burnt cheese toast and looks at Jeremy and I, "So what are you doing today Jeremy?" He looks up from the cereal, "I have to finish packing my stuff in the room, and then Anna and I are going to meet at the new apartment and start unloading. She trying to be done by six but we all know how slow she likes to move so slowly so Matt was coming by to help."

I stop eating and almost choke on my milk. I almost forgot about Matt. I look up and see Jeremy and Isobel staring at me waiting for a reaction. _**I'm not given them the satisfaction**_**. **I stare back, "WHAT!" Jeremy replies quickly, "Nothing". Isobel changes the subject, "So what are you doing today Elena?" I didn't really know what I was doing today but it came out my mouth before I can stop it, "I am going to school." Jeremy starts laughing and Isobel stares with a dull fish look.

Jeremy still laughing and spits out, "You are going to school. You know you're too old to go back to high school Elena". I smack him in the back of the head, "Of course stupid, I meant I am going to Fells Community College. I might as well take some classes if I want to get a good job instead of working at The Grill". Isobel closes her mouth and smile, "I think that is a wonderful idea. I would even drive you to the admission's office today. I have a friend that works there as a teacher and he would love to meet you". I simply just nodded. Jeremy leaves from the table and yells bye as he goes out the door.

I finish my bowl and put into the sink, "You mind if we leave early. I don't want to be there all day". She replies softly and hands me the keys off the kitchen rack, "Of course sweetie, let me freshen up a bit, grab your records, and I'll grab my purse and I'll meet in the car in ten". I take the keys out her hand and head out the door towards the car.

The car ride there was silently. She tried playing music but all it ever does now is annoy me. I rolled my eyes at her attempt to lighten the mood by singing Justin Beiber, _**God kill me now. **_Fells Community College was not that far away from the house; I give it a good thirty minutes ride. As we pull up in the public parking I can already notice the changes that took place. It use to be the small wallow of space but now it looks good, almost like a small UCLA. The atmosphere just feels clean with the flowers and grand fountain drawing your eyes to the center of the courtyard. Isobel walk behind me and whispers, "Beautiful isn't it". I just keep staring at the fountain and nod my head. We walk down the outdoor hallway and see a huge sign ADMISSIONS written across the front. Isobel opens the door and ushers me in. The office is packed with students and staff speeding to answer all their questions. Isobel spots two empty chairs and directs me toward them.

_Tap. Tap. Tap…Tap. Tap. TAP…_

I constantly hit my feet against the crystal marble floor. I was never a patient person and the never ending shortening line just started the beginning of a migraine. I started to tap quicker and louder, one it was helping me, I never like to stay still, and two, I knew it was irritating Isobel but she was to contempt with herself to say anything. After an hour of waiting it was finally our turn. Isobel grabbed out all the necessities out her purse and I just stand on the side of her and let her talk. I just stared at the office clerk and analyzed her. She had to be about fifty years old and every time she opened her mouth to talk all you see was the ashen yellow teeth. _Ugh. She must be a smoker. _I step back from the counter and go sit back down in the chair. I might as well let her schedule my classes since she fails to ask me anything, and she might pick out the classes that might be good when jobs look at my transcripts. Isobel looks back at me and smile as the clerk goes over to the printer and I guess she is printing my class schedule. I hear her mumbling something about school I.D. photo but I zone out as I hear a man call out Isobel name.

I look him up and down. He looks alright in a weird roughish way, has brown hair and full lips with a shaven slick beard to highlight his mustache. He even dresses like a teacher but the only thing I found remotely interesting was the way those brown eyes sparkled and isolate everything in the room besides my mother. _**Does she know this man? And why is he looking at her like that? What the hell—why is she looking like that? This can't be the man that John was talking about!" **_They share a hug like they haven't seen in ages—a little too long for my comfort so I clear my throat. Isobel blushes, "Sorry. Alaric this is my daughter Elena. Elena this is my dear friend Alaric Saltzman, he is the best History teacher here in my opinion". Alaric lets out a short laugh, "Isobel no need to embarrass me, but hello Elena, and it is finally nice to put a pretty face to the wonderful things that your mother has been saying. You are really lucky to have such an amazing woman. I scoff and roles my eyes—_Ha. Wait did she just say? history teacher?_ "So Alaric, how long have you known Isobel? You know her husband John too? Isobel alarmed, "Elena! Sorry Alaric she is very outspoken. Alaric responds, "Its okay Isobel but to answer your question Elena, I have known Isobel for about a year now, we met at a conference at Duke. They were hosting a seminar on Para-supernormal activities throughout Mystic Falls in the late 1800s, me being the history nerd that I am decided to go, and I found out that Isobel was just as intrigued about the supernatural and from there we just kept in touch from time to time and yes, I do know John. Elena, your mother and I are just friends, after the incident last year, she just needed someone to lean a shoulder and I just became that friend. That's all".

He really must hang around Isobel a lot because they both share the same habits of lying to my face. So much for first impressions—_ass. _Isobel doesn't do friends, never have I really seen her have conversations with the other woman of Mystic falls unless she had to at a social event or just to be seen at popular gatherings. I just look him in the eyes, and he shivers a bit under the intense. I shrug, "Whatever you say." I turn to Isobel, "You ready to go. I am starving and need to go get school stuff for class with Mr. Saltzman on Tuesday". Isobel beyond embarrassment at this point nods, "I'll see you around Alaric" I whisper harshly, "I bet you will". He turns to me, "It was nice meeting you Elena, and I will see you in class on Tuesday". I dismiss him easily, "Yea you too". With that I exit out the door with Isobel hot on my tail.

**So guys, tell me what you think so far because I really do enjoy reading the reviews…and thanks for the people who have. I just wanted to apologize because I thought I was going to write Damon a little sooner but it seems like my muse has other things in mind so just bare with me a little. I made this a part 1 because the second part is going to finally explain in a car ride home what "the incident" was and the relationship between Isobel, John, and Alaric and of course Elena and more self-inflicting pain. But trust me, Damon is coming really soon. **


	7. You are going to schoolHmm okay part 2

You Are Going To School—Hmm Okay Part 2

Isobel was on my feet as soon as I left out the door. She grabbed my arm harshly before I attempted to get into the car.

"What the hell do you think is your problem, Elena?"

I roughly pull my arm out of her grasp and turned so we were standing face to face. The only sound was the heavy panting that came from us and the deadly glares cast back and forth between us.

"My problem! What the hell is your problem Iso-bel. You think I wouldn't catch on, that I wouldn't know that he is the one you have been missing around with! But what's funnier is that you both just looked me right in the face and gave me a flat out lie. I smirked deviously and stalked closer and leaned in close to her ear,

"So since your fucking my teacher you think I can pimp you out to get me an A or only you the teacher's favorite pet. Hmm…maybe I can get a family discount by showing him my boobs".

I should have moved when I seen her hand coming down towards my face. I didn't. Half of me knew what I said was out of line since she is my mother, but at this moment I couldn't care less who or what she was. So I stood perfectly still with a high chin as her fingers dance along my face; only to leave red welts in their place.

Isobel pulled her hand back as is she was hurt.

"Elena, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean too—"

I cut her off before she could say anything else.

"You know what Isobel, slapping me in the face would have never left an impression on me but I would have considered you less pathetic without the sorry excuse".

I turned around and jumped in the car before her mind acknowledges that nothing could be said to fix the problem. I looked straight ahead, glad that the window was closed. I felt her stare for seconds longer till she gave a big sigh and walked around to the front of the car to get in.

**So I am so sorry that I have been lacking on updating this story but I finally have time from school and work to get some chapters out and I am already almost done with the next chapter but up next is Isobel really sitting down with Elena and telling her exactly everything that has happened since she have been away and finally Elena goes job searching;)**


End file.
